


Your love saved me

by Mercury_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Possession, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: What if in Order of the Phoenix Harry saw Draco and that was what allowed him to stop Voldemort from possessing his mind, rather than his friends?What will Harry's friends make of the revelation of Harry and Draco-seemingly enemies- being in a relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 39





	Your love saved me

**Author's Note:**

> This changes that scene so Draco arrives and is the one who saves Harry.

Draco knew exactly what Harry was doing and why he was doing it. He tried to stop him, begging Harry not to go, but he just wouldn’t listen. About an hour after Harry left Draco decided to go after him, he couldn’t leave Harry on his own- ‘I should have gone with him in the first place’ Draco lamented himself internally as he apparated to the ministry building- something he knew how to do after being forced to learn by his death-eater parents the previous summer. He didn’t care what happened so long as Harry would be okay, he was all that mattered. 

Draco quickly found where they were, his father working in the ministry helping as he knew his way around easily and they way to go to not be seen or heard in case anyone else was there. When he arrived Harry was on the floor writhing and groaning in pain as Voldemort tried to take over his mind. It was almost unbearable for Draco to watch, seeing the person he love fight to not lose who he was to Voldemort. He rushed over to Harry’s side, ignoring Harry’s friends as they tried to stop him going over, staring incredulously at him. Their protests fell on deaf ears. All that mattered to Draco was Harry, he'd deal with them after. 

It look as if Harry had lost and Voldemort had won. But Harry noticed Draco, saw him in front of him and all the memories of Harry and Draco’s time together flooded into his head: when Harry asked Draco to be his boyfriend, their first kiss, all the moment they stole away in the room of requirements so they wouldn’t get caught, to secret I love yous- it was the ammunition Harry needed to fight back. His and Draco’s love saving him once again. 

“You’re weak” Harry croaked out as memories of he and Draco continued to flood Voldemort out of his head. “You’ll never know love like I do, and I feel sorry for you.” The connection severed; Voldemort being flushed out of Harry’s mind. Pain coursed through his body and he thrashed on the ground, eventually stilling. Voldemort loomed above him, “you’re a fool Harry Potter and you will lose… everything.” Voldemort sneered before quickly apparating away. 

“It’s over now love.” Draco said softly, sitting Harry up slightly so Harry’s head rested on his chest. He held him closely and tightly, for support as he was unconscious and because he never wanted to let Harry again- he was so terrified to lose him especially after seeing how close he was to losing him. 

“You’re safe. I’m here.” Draco whispered soothingly as a reassurance to Harry. 

“What the hell are you doing Malfoy?” Ron snarled. 

“I’m here Weasley, not that it’s any of your business, because I couldn’t let Harry get hurt I-I care about him to much.” Draco confessed, gently carding a hand through Harry’s hair. A few moments later Harry stirred awake. 

“Dray, what are you doing here it’s too dangerous?” Harry chastised; voice quiet. He sat up properly, but still leaned on Draco’s shoulder- needing the physical contact as a reminder that Draco was there- grounding him in reality. 

“I couldn’t leave you love.” Draco said, smiling softly at Harry. In all honestly, Draco would do anything to ensure Harry was safe. 

“You- you saved me Dray. He’d won then I saw you and I could see myself again. I could fight him because you gave me the strength to do so.” Harry confessed. Tears slowly fell from Draco’s eyes upon hearing what Harry said. He pulled Harry into a crushing hug. 

“I love you Harry”. 

“I love you too Dray.”

“Do you want to explain what is happening?” Ron barked, staring incredulously at the two boys in front of him. They broke away from their hug, looking up at Ron about to speak when Hermione spoke up. As far as Ron was concerned Draco and Harry hated each other, in fact Draco was practically a Death Eater given who his family were. Why the Hell would Draco be there, comforting Harry no less? Was it some sort of trick? Had he been put up to this by his father or another Death Eater? Surely this couldn’t be happening, right? 

“Oh don’t be so oblivious Ronald, can’t you see that they’re together? Besides, that hardly matters right now don’t you think?” Hermione snapped as she and Draco helped Harry onto his feet. 

Once Harry and Dumbledore had cleared up with the Aurors what had happened Harry could finally go back to Hogwarts. All he wanted to do was rest- he was exhausted, possession tends to take all the energy out of a person after all; but he knew he had a very long conversation to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. xxx


End file.
